


After in the Otherworld

by NewTimelineNewMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also Deceit’s name is Lysle, Based off another fic, Basically, Everyone else is concerned, Gen, Rated T for swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, and Deceit comes to his rescue, but for now it’s a one shot, idk man i tried, its really good, may write more?, minor panic attack?, no beta we die like men, so Virgil is freaking out, virgil is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: It was just an ordinary day of bickering and goofing off, but of course, it went wrong. Of course Lysle had to imagine a frisbee heavy enough to kill god. Of course Remus had to have terrible aim. So of course the damned frisbee hits him right in the head.And if that isn't bad enough, he wakes up to find his family missing and the Dark Sides looming over him.Based off a swap AU by Prodigal_Sunlight where Virgil, who along with Lysle (Deceit) and Remus, has always been a Light Side looking out for Thomas and protecting him from the Dark Sides.But what happens when a frisbee hits Virgil on the head, causing him to wake up in the cannon world?I recommend reading Prodigal_Sunlights fic first, but I guess this could be read alone? All ideas belong to them, this is just me going off of their fic.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativtwins - Relationship, Dark Creativity l Remus “The Duke” Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Platonic LAMP
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prodigal_Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigal_Sunlight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Frisbee Incident (And The Events That Occured Thereafter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879972) by [Prodigal_Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigal_Sunlight/pseuds/Prodigal_Sunlight). 



> Once again, I recommend reading Prodigal_Sunlight’s fic first, so that this makes the most sense.

Goddamnit, Remus. 

Virgil had _known_ that the frisbee game would end horribly. He had been watching the heavy metal with rapt attention, but something must have slipped by him, because the next thing Virgil knew was he was lying on the floor.

“Virge! Doom n’ Gloom!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!”

“We know, Patton, but shut up.”

“-Blurry vision, headaches,”

Voices washed over him, filling the air with controlled chaos. Virgil cracked his eyes open. 

“Rem? Lys?”

There were three figures standing over him-wait, three? 

Three?

Virgil shot up, glancing at the others wildly, just long enough to confirm that yes, they were the Dark Sides, and yes, they had been standing over Virgil with the intent most likely to harm. 

“Perfection, Creativity, Apathy, I-“ Virgil stared at them (although mostly Apathy, as they had been getting closer and thought maybe he could help).

He turned and bolted, his brain going into overdrive as he thought about the layout of the mind palace. If he could get to his room he could be safe, he could be-

The hallway to the rooms was different. Well, so had been the Dark Sides clothes, but Virgil wouldn’t judge them for that. But the hallway... 

There was a fire engine red door with gold trim, a dark blue door with white trim, and a door with light blue and rainbow trim. There was a purple door, but it was cracked and peeling, differing from his. Virgil touched it softly, his fingers brushing the wood. 

Then his fight-or-flight kicked in as he heard footsteps coming his way. One good thing about Vigilance is how everything seemed to be magnified (although it was a bitch for sensory overload), and now he could hear the pitter patter of people coming his way. 

Without a second thought, Virgil slipped into the cracked and peeling purple. 

The room was dark, even when Virgil turned on the light and the lonely lamp that sat on a desk. He heard something move outside his door, and his heart almost stopped when someone knocked. 

Oh, this was it. For all the running and hiding, he was now trapped. What even happened when a side was killed? Would Thomas even notice he was gone? Remus? Lysle?

Of course! Why hadn’t Virgil thought about it before?

“Lysle!” He screamed. 

He appeared almost immediately, looking shocked and...wearing a cape? And dish gloves?

“What the fuck are you wearing, Lys? This is worse then the vest.”

There was another knock at the door. Lysle sighed. “Are you gonna open it or what?”

“No! Don’t! It’s-“ his voice dropped to a whisper. “It’s them.”

Lysle looked amused. “And who might ‘them’ be?”

“You know, the- _them_? The Dark Sides? The ones who regularly break into our house and smash shit to pieces?”

“Are you...feeling okay, Virgil?”

There was another knock at the door, harder this time, accompanied with some muffled talking. Virgil glanced helplessly at Lysle. 

“Just-help?”

“Urgggg. Fine.” Lysle snapped his fingers, and the two of them were suddenly in a yellow room. With a shock, Virgil recognized it as Lysle’s room. It, like so many other things (too many other things), was different.

“First things first, now that you’re away from them, how do you know my name? I definitely remember telling everyone.”

Virgil was confused. “Uh, that doesn’t make any sense.”

Lysle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I told everyone, how do you know?”

“You told me?” Virgil said uncertainty. 

“Yes, I definitely did.”

“Okay then, what’s your question?”

“Never mind,” Lysle snapped. “I really don’t care, and hope you never tell me. Next question: why did you bolt from the others? They are...mean to you.”

“All of us! Don’t you remember? Anything?” Fear has started to grow in Virgil’s chest. Sure, this may be Lysle, but something is really, really wrong with him. “Don’t you remember the destruction Perfection brings? How Cliché wants to tie things up with a pretty bow, never able to follow Thomas’ dreams?”

“Okay, Virgil, speed up. Who are Cliché and Perfection? I definitely know who they are.”

Virgil stared at him, confused and concerned. “Why would you ask if you know who they are?”

“Okay-you know what? I’ll cut the crap. I’ll cut the lies. Just eight words. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOU!” Lysle yelled at him. “You call me by my name; my NAME, which I have never told anybody, not even Remus, and are blabbing about some dark sides, some of which I’ve never heard of, which is strange considering I’m, oh yeah, like the main one? And, I don’t even like ruffles!”

Virgil kept staring at him, tears struggling to escape. Lysle has never yelled at him like that before. “Ly-“ he caught the look on his face, about to scream bloody murder for using his name. “Hope, I don’t know what’s happening. We were playing frisbee with Remus, and then I got hit in the head and then the Darks are hovering over me fussing.”

“Did you just call me Hope?”

“Yeah? That’s your trait? Remus is Creativity, I’m Vigilance, you’re Hope? The Darks are Perfection, Apathy and Cliché?”

“No...”

“Hmn?” Virgil raised his eyebrow. 

“Remus is Dark Creativity, I’m Deceit, you’re Anxiety, and the Light Sides are Morality, Logic and Creativity?”

The two stared at each other, both coming to a conclusion at the same time (as alternate dimensions or not, they are aspects of the same person). In unison, they said, “Freaky Friday.”

“Okay, so what are the aspects for you?” Lysle asked.

“Well, me and Remus and you are the Lights, and you say their names are what?”

“Patton, Roman, and Logan.”

“Well, those guys are the Darks.”

“Fascinating.” Lys-no. He was Deceit here, wasn’t he?

“I’m not sure who would be who. But Apathy is starting to come over more! Like you said I did.” 

He caught the dark glint in Deceit’s eye. “Or rather, like you said Anxiety did.” He may not be the same Lysle, but Virgil didn’t want him to hate him. 

“Speaking of the others,” Deceit said, standing up, “The’ll probably be wondering where you are.”

“Lys, I...can’t. I don’t want to.”

“They are not the same as your Darks. They are the Lights here.”

“Can you come with me?” Virgil asked, feeling childish. “Please? I don’t think I could stand seeing them in white...”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, Roman is really the only one who wears white. The others-“

“Please?”

Deceit sighed. “Fine. Whatever. But I can’t tell the truth to that many people. Basically, whatever I tell you, know it means the opposite.”

Virgil nodded. “I understand.”

“Good. All ready to stay, then?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Deceit snapped his fingers, and they are back in the dark room with purple lighting. 

“C’mon, then!” He told Virgil, and pulled him out. The pair headed to the living room, where Perfection sat. No, not Perfection. He didn’t exist in this world. 

“Patton,” Deceit said, getting his attention. “I definitely don’t have something for you!”

Perfecti-Patton turned around, brightening immediately after seeing Virgil. “Hey kiddo! You gave us quite the scare back there. You good?”

Virgil shrank back into Deceit, his heart pounding. He could see the similarities. Both had the gray sweater, both had the smile, although it looked a lot calmer on Patton.

“Why is Deceit here?” A figure asked from the doorway. Virgil glanced over to see a man in a necktie and a dark blue collared shirt, his serious expression reminding Virgil of Apathy.

“Well, It’s not like the frisbee caused him to go cookoo and change dimensions or alternate worlds or whatever.”

“What?”

“Virge? I know exactly how to explain this.”

Virgil nodded, relived to have the pressure off of him. “Wait, was that the opposite thing?”

“Definitely not.”

“Yes,” Apathy said. “But you should already know that?”

“Okay, well...” Virgil took a deep breath. He could feel where the others were, would be able to tell if they got closer. For now, he was safe. 

“Well, Ly-“ Lysle shot him a look, “Hope, Remus and I were playing frisbee, and-“

“Are we talking about my brother?” A person in white popped in. Must be Roman. Cliché? “Oh! Virgil! I’m glad you see you’re alright. I was worried when you ran and-“ Roman paused. “Why is Deceit here?”

“He was just explaining that when you popped in, Roman, so if you could kindly shut up.” Apathy snapped.

“Jeez, Poindexter, calm down.”

“Hey kiddos, we’re being a little rude to Virgil here. Let’s let him finish? Virgil, the floor is yours.”

“Okay, well, like I was saying, Dee was tossing a frisbee with Remus, Remus overshot and clunked me on the head with it. I wake up and it’s you three.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t tell them everything.”

Virgil shot Deceit a look. “Do I hadfta?” 

Deceit nodded. “If you don’t want to get back, most likely.”

“Okay, well...in my world everything is the opposite. Well, maybe not everything, but like...” He glanced at Deceit again. “Like I’m a light side-“

“You’re one here, too though?” Patton interrupted.

“No, like I was always a Light. So was Dee. So was Remus.”

Logan’s brows furrowed, and Virgil could almost see the wheels turning in his head. “And us?”

“You...you are the Darks.”

Patton gasped, his knuckles turning white as he grabbed the edge of the couch. “Really?”

Virgil nodded. “I’m not entirely sure who is who. But,” he said, gesturing to Roman, “Roman, right? You’re Cliché. Not actually, but otherwise we’d have two Creativities and that didn’t really work.”

Roman’s face looked stricken, hurt dancing along his features. “But-but I’m the good side! The one where everything works out in the end! How is that-ohhhh. But that’s not a good way to end anything!”

Virgil raised his eyebrow. “Infinity War?”

“Okay-well-but that was different!” Roman spluttered. 

“How so?” 

“Let’s calm down, shall we?” Patton interrupted. “What about us two?”

“I’m not sure if I want to-“ Logan started, but Virgil butt in before he could finish. 

“Apathy and Perfection.”

Logan winced as though he had been hit, and Patton was very tense.

“Let me guess, I’m Apathy.” Logan said.

“Well,” Virgil said cautiously, “I’m not really sure, but you kinda look like him? I really only know Roman cause of Remus.”

“I HEARD MY NAME!” Shouted a voice from behind them.

Virgil flinched violently, unaware that a new person had come in.

Roman sighed. “What to you _want_ , Remus?”

Remus-Remus? Virgil looked behind him, and yup, that white streak was the same. But-but the rest of his outfit...

Virgil burst out laughing, and everyone stared at him. “Oh-oh I’m-“ Virgil tried to control his giggles. “ _That’s_ what he wears? Really?”

Roman frowned. “It may not be the most tasteful thing, but what did you expect?”

“Not just him,” Virgil added. “All of you. Hell,” Virgil said, glancing down, “Even me. This hoodie sucks. So much purple. So many patterns. It’s not even as soft as the one I have. It’s-getting to me.”

“What’s wrong with Virgie?” Remus asked. “Dee-Dee, what’s happening?”

“Frisbee. Totally didn’t clonk Virgil and knock him into another dimension.”

“Huh. Roman, this sounds like something you would do.”

“Uh, no! I had no part in this!” Roman protested. “I wasn’t even the one who hit him with the thing!”

“Well, in my world you were the one who hit me, Res.”

“Maybe I just wanted to give you CPR.” Remus said flirtatiously.

“Everyone,” Logan cut in, “Let’s stop flirting with Virgil and help him figure out what’s going on, okay?”

“Yeah, like what’s going on with your outfits. Like really, Dee? Dish gloves? And, you look a lot better in white.”

“White?” Dee said, looking offended at the mere prospect of the thing. “I doubt it.”

“Do you want me to show you?” Virgil asked. “Cause you really do.” 

Patton clapped his hands. “Let’s all change!”

“Could be fun.” Roman said with a smile.

“Well, for starters,” Virgil said, changing his patchwork nightmare into the outfit he had grown accustomed to. “This is my real hoodie.” 

“Ooo! Kiddo! That looks so good on you!”

Virgil blossomed at the compliment. “I made it myself!”

“I think the stars are weird.” Remus said.

“Oh, that’s rich, coming from you.” Virgil said. “We have a joke about it. I don’t talk about the ruffles, you don’t talk about the stars.” With that, Virgil waved his hand and changed his outfit into the one he was used to. 

“You know,” Remus said, looking down at the cream color, “I hate it.” He waved his hand and changed it back. “Cream? How boring.”

“It looked good on you.” Roman pouted. “Better then whatever this-“ he waved at Remus’ outfit “Is.”

“Now Ly-Dee!” Virgil said, catching his slip in time. Logan furrowed his brow but didn’t comment on the slip up. 

With a wave of his hand, Virgil created Lysle’s outfit. The other sides ooo’d and aww’d, but Dee clicked his tongue and changed back. “Tacky. Appreciate the thought, I still look better in black.”

Virgil sighed, but then realized something. “Wait, was that the opposite thing?”

“I don’t know, was it?” Dee challenged. 

“Look, as much as I’d love to banter about, we still have several things to do. Thomas needs a video idea, and now we must figure out a way to transport Virgil back to his world, while in return gaining our Virgil back. I...will go research this matter further in my room.” With that speech, Logan stood up and left the room.

Virgil pursed his lips. “Did that seem odd to anyone else?”

“Nah,” Roman answered. “He’s like that all the time.”

“If you say so...” Virgil said. “It’s probably a good idea. Take some time to recharge and plan.”

“It’s getting late anyways. How about we come back for breakfast? I’ll cook pancakes?” Patton offered.

“Sounds great, Patton.” Virgil said. He headed off to his room, well aware of the chatter he was leaving in his wake, but finding himself to fatigued to care. This had been a lot, and although it was kinda nicer than back home, Virgil wanted nothing more than to go back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why work on my wips when I can hyperfixate on this fic until it consumes my every waking thought?  
> Srly tho I got new motivation for another chapter! Hope it’s good!

Virgil rubbed his eyes, his mind slowly catching up to everything that had happened. Shakily, he examined the room around him, taking in once more the wrongness of it. 

Everything was darker, for one. Virgil had taken down the spiderwebs, but the spider itself still sat in its cage. He hadn’t wanted to change the room that much, as he suspected the other Virgil-Anxiety-wouldn’t react well to it. It had been decided that Virgil would sleep in Anxiety’s room, as that would be the easiest.

The warm scent of pancakes drifted across the room, lifting Virgil out of the small spiral he had been descending into. He hopped out of Anxiety’s bed, snapping on his hoodie and grabbing a hairbrush. 

Although everyone had been nice so far, slightly, Virgil was wondering how long their acts would hold out. 

He opened the door, stepping out into the hallway. Distantly, he could hear people talking in the kitchen.

“-weird. I just...Vigilance seems like a nice guy, but it’s just...weird.”

A second voice chimed in. “I understand. But you know how smart Logan is. He’ll figure it out.”

Virgil took a deep breath and headed into the kitchen. “Hey, guys.”

“Oh! Vigilance! You’re up early.” Patton said, flipping a cake.

“I...normally wake up at this time.”

“Oh. Me and Roman here usually are the ones up. Well, you just get the first round of pancakes!”

Virgil cracked a smile. “Cool. But, uh, if you two were talking I can leave.”

“Nonono, it’s cool. Stay!” Patton assured. 

“Yes. We were merely discussing potential ways to get you back home.” Roman said grandly.

Virgil sucked in a breath at the lie, but said nothing. Instead, he took the stack of plates that were on the table and spread them out, conjuring napkins and forks to go along with them. 

“Oh, Virgil, kiddo, you don’t have to do that.” Patton exclaimed, upon seeing his actions.

“It’s okay, Per-tton.” Virgil winced at the slip. Patton’s face only dropped for a second, however, before a bright, happy smile replaced it. 

“Thanks for the help!” 

“Padre,” Roman interjected, “Are we gonna tell Thomas or not? This feels like something that we should tell Thomas about.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Virgil interrupted, his eyes going wide. Thomas could be a wild card on the best of days, and Vigilance didn’t really want to interact with him any more than was necessary.

“I think Thomas should know.” Patton argued, frowning slightly. 

“What would we tell him if he summoned us, and you showed up instead of Virg-Anxiety?” Roman asked. 

“He could pretend to be Anxiety. We’d figure something out.” Patton turned to Virgil. “We won’t do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.”

“I...” Virgil took a deep breath. He didn’t want to tell Thomas, but it was obvious that they wanted to, and Virgil didn’t want to disappoint them. “Sure. Let’s tell Thomas.”

Patton flipped the last pancake on top of the stack. “We’ll do so after breakfast.”

“Good morning, everyone,” Logan yawned from the doorway. “Ah. Virgil. I see you are up as well?”

“Why is everyone so shocked?” Virgil asked. “Is Anxiety, like, not a morning person or something?”

“No.” Patton giggled. “Not at all. He normally sleeps in until, like, noon.”

Virgil frowned. That seemed like an awful idea, especially because there were a lot of different things that could go wrong before then, things that Anxiety could’ve helped him with. But, wasn’t really his place to judge. 

“Everyone, come sit down.” Patton bubbled, waltzing the plate of pancakes over to the table. 

They all sat around the table, Virgil slightly freaking out over the lack of noise. Perfection was usually yelling at someone over in the other area, or somebody was watching tv, or at least making microwave oatmeal, the most common breakfast food. But now, everything was creepily silent. Well, not totally, forks were clinking on plates and people were complimenting Patton’s pancakes. But still.

“So,” Logic said, pushing his plate away, “As you all know, I was tasked with figuring out what happened with the Vigilance and Anxiety swap. I...found nothing.” He sighed. “Being as we are, quite possibly, the only metaphysical people that exist in real life, it was...difficult to find anything that could help.” Logan looked down, folding his hands. “I...apologize.”

“Aww, Logi, it’s fine. We appreciate that you tried.” Patton assured. 

“Yes, but I should have been able to find _something_.”

“Really, Logic, it’s fine.” Virgil puffed. He was upset by this news, sure, but he couldn’t blame it on Logan. 

“No, it’s not.” Logan said sharply. He took a deep breath. “Thank you for the food, Patton. I will go research this matter further in my room.” He took his plate to the sink and walked off.

Virgil stared after him, unsure. “Should...someone go after him?”

“Logan is a very...sensitive person.” Roman said. “He may pretend like his emotions don’t exist, but give them time to build up, well...” He stood up. “I’ll go talk with him.”

Roman wandered off in Logan’s direction, leaving him alone with Patton. Virgil fiddled with his fork, suddenly aware of how quiet was, now seemingly devoid of any personality.

“You okay, kiddo?” Patton’s sharp voice rang out. “You look a little pale.”

Virgil noticed he had been tapping his leg and stopped, dropping the fork as well. “Fine. Sorry, I’m...do we have any more coffee?”

“Sure, just over there in the pot.” Patton said, pointing. Virgil stood up, a little too fast, making blood rush to his head, and walked over to the coffee machine, draining the last drops from the pot.

“Hey, really, are you okay?” Virgil flinched. Patton’s voice was sharp. Too sharp, it stung. 

“Vigilance?” 

Virgil whipped around (too fast, too fast, take it slow). “Fine, Patton. Really.”

Patton glanced at him, seemingly unconvinced. “Really, if something’s wrong, tell me, okay?”

“I’m...fine.” Virgil lied. He gripped the counter, turning his knuckles white. “It’s a lot.” He finally managed to squeak out.

“Oh, kiddo, why didn’t you say anything?” Patton rushed over to him. “You know-“

“Can you be quiet, please.” Virgil snapped, his voice too loud. So loud. 

Patton squinted, his face betraying his concern. “Can I touch you?”

“No.” Virgil denied. “Just-give me a second.” The room started spinning around him, and Virgil tightened his grip on the counter. _Fuck, no, he couldn’t have an attack. Not now, not here._

“I-I need-“ Virgil gasped. “L-Lysle.” He scrunched his eyes shut, trying to block out the world.

“Lysle? Who’s that?” Patton asked, somewhere next to him. 

“H-Hope. Please-I-I need him-“ His breath felt short.

“Vigilance. Please, take a deep breath for me, okay? Do you know the 4-7-8?”

Virgil nodded. “P-Perfection please-I need-LSYLE!” He shouted. “I NEED YOU!”

His eyes were still screwed shut, but he heard a whooshing noise and then some firm arms around him. “Hush, Virgil. Hush, it’s okay.”

Virgil sobbed, allowing himself to sink down to the ground. 

“He was fine a minute ago-“

“Shut up, Patton. Why don’t you...”

“Go away?” He sounded sad. “Okay.”

“Hush, Virgil.” Lysle comforted, rocking him back and forth. “Breath in and out, just like I taught you. Deep breath in, deep breath out.”

“Too much,” Virgil cried, clutching Lysle’s shirt tighter. “It’s too-“ He gasped, trying to suck in what little air he could. 

The room swam around him, the lights flicking on and off as Virgil struggled for air. He heard sharp sounds of items clattering off the countertops, the coffee pot barely missing his head. 

“Virgil!” Lysle cried out. “Are doing that-stop!”

“I-I’m sorry, I’m so-sorry, I can’t, th-there’s too much,“ Virgil groaned, pressing further against Lysle. 

“ **Hush** , Vigilance,” Lysle commanded, and Virgil found himself unable to reply, his hand clamped firmly against his mouth. 

Heart hammering in his chest, he looked up at Lysle, soft whines still escaping his chest.

“Hush, baby, it’s all gonna be okay.” His words sounded soft and syrupy, like honey dripping down from the little stick. “I just need you to breathe. Okay, baby? I just need you to breathe.”

Virgil tried to follow instructions, tears still flowing down his face. He took jagged breaths, his body knowing how to breathe even as his mind betrayed him. 

“That’s it, you’re going wonderfully. Everything’s going to be fine, just listen to my voice.”

The lights stopped flickering, Virgil’s hold on Lysle loosening ever-so-slightly.

“Okay, that’s it. Sshhhh. Sshhhhh.” Lysle started rubbing Virgil’s back, leaving the darker side melting into him as his grip loosened completely. 

“Hey, you’re okay now.” Lysle whispered into Vigilance’s ear. “It’s okay.”

Virgil was able to breathe now, quite the miracle, it seemed. One of his hands was still clamped to his mouth, but he could breathe through his nose fine, and so that’s what he did, following the steady breaths of Lysle, who continued to take deep examples.

Finally, after what seemed like forever and no time at all, Virgil had stopped crying and was more lying on top of Lysle rather then next to him. Sheer exhaustion raked his frame, making him yawn several times, his eyes sliding shut despite his best efforts. 

“Vigilance?” Lysle nudged him a little, Virgil not responding. “Are you better?”

Virgil thought about replying, but he was too tired, and Hope would understand, could hold back Perfection because Virgil hadn’t done anything _wrong_ , really. 

A brief sense of weightlessness greeted him, it taking a moment to realize that Hope had picked him up and was carrying him somewhere.

He was placed down on something soft, the couch, he thinks, a blanket flung over him, and darkness flooding beneath his eyelids. 

“I’ll kept them loud.” A voice whispers. Loud? Virgil wants to protest, he’s trying to sleep, but by the time he even thinks of what to say, Hope is gone and Virgil has slipped back to the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think or if there are any errors!


End file.
